


Школьная ярмарка и прочий бесплатный детский труд

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, F/M, Fanfic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School AU, Making Out, OOC / Out of Character, Present Tense, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrealistic Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: У Сого много дел: соблазнить Чайну, попялиться на девчонок из группы по синхронному плаванию, поспать на крыше. Ну и проследить, чтобы Хиджиката в очередной раз не напортачил, пока Кондо-сан пускает слюни на Шимуру.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Kagura
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Школьная ярмарка и прочий бесплатный детский труд

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к тексту [Чужие фантазии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471619). Разрешение автора получено.  
> AU, в которой тебя мысленно утягивает в чужие сексуальные фантазии.

Сого увлеченно завязывает узлом шнурки спортивных туфель Хиджикаты, и только поэтому Чайна ухитряется подобраться к нему вплотную. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — бормочет она с набитым ртом, и Сого видит выплюнутый наполовину пережеванный кусок еды, упавший ровно на носок туфли. 

Поморщившись брезгливо, он прячет туфли обратно в ящик, выпрямляется и поворачивается к Чайне, глядя на нее свысока:

— Когда ты уже научишься не болтать с набитым ртом? 

— Я хотя бы не мерзкий садист, — она задирает нос и хочет уже отойти, крепко сжимая в руках коробку с бенто и палочки, но останавливается и фыркает ему через плечо: — У тебя какое-то пятно на рукаве. 

Сого смотрит и сразу замечает на правой руке остатки орехового соуса, а по довольному смеху Чайны понимает, кто именно изгадил ему рубашку. Сощурившись, он грозит ей кулаком, но и так уже опаздывает на собрание. Приходится схватить пиджак со спинки своего стула и выйти из кабинета. 

В коридорах пусто, звонок прозвенел еще десять минут назад. Сого спускается на второй этаж и проходит между клубов, за дверьми которых занимаются старшеклассники. 

Кондо-сан и Хиджиката уже ждут его в кабинете дисциплинарного комитета, и Сого даже делает виноватое выражение лица, когда заходит внутрь. Хотя ему вовсе не стыдно, а раздраженная рожа Хиджикаты вообще словно драгоценный подарок. 

— Опять опаздываешь, — ворчит Хиджиката, спрыгнув с подоконника у распахнутого окна. 

— Столкнулся в коридоре с Цукуе, — врет он не моргнув глазом, но Хиджиката недоверчиво щурится, когда садится на свое место за общим столом. 

— Никаких проблем? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Кондо-сан, и Сого на мгновение действительно чувствует себя немного виноватым. 

— Все в порядке, — отмахивается Сого и садится на стул верхом. — Так что там за повестка? — Он подтягивает к себе планшет с закрепленными листами и быстро просматривает лаконичные таблицы. 

— Будка поцелуев и Отаэ-сан, — глупо улыбается Кондо-сан, снова переключившись на свои сталкерские фантазии. 

Хиджиката вздыхает устало и крутит в руках зажигалку в виде маленькой бутылки майонеза. 

— Сбор средств. Часть пойдет на обновление книжного фонда, часть на клубы и выпускной бал. 

Сого кривится так же как и Хиджиката при виде слов, пропитанных обреченностью всех старшеклассников. "Европейская ярмарка, ахаха". 

— Ахаха, — мрачно выговаривает Сого и отпихивает планшет обратно к Кондо-сану. — Так что там про будку поцелуев? Вы уже придумали план? 

Кондо-сан воодушевленно кивает, но Сого поворачивается к Хиджикате, как к единственному источнику здравых мыслей из всего дисциплинарного комитета. 

— Проведем обычную ярмарку. Выпечка и закуски от клуба кулинарии. Устроим несколько тематических зон, там будут мастер-классы по расписанию. Возможно, получится организовать уголок с животными для детей, — сосредоточенно перечисляет Хиджиката, делая пометки в своем ежедневнике. 

— Можно посадить в загон Чайну. Только стоит запретить махать перед ней красной тряпкой, — лениво предлагает Сого, подперев щеку кулаком. 

Хиджиката обжигает его раздраженным взглядом:

— Давай посерьезнее, и без вашей грызни проблем хватает. Со всеми идеями денег вряд ли хватит, а значит какие-то клубы придется закрыть, — Хиджиката хмурится, разглядывая разворот ежедневника так, словно там написан ответ, но зашифрованный. Кондо-сан только открывает рот, а Хиджиката его обрывает. — И не надо говорить про будку поцелуев. Во-первых, Шимура не согласится. А во-вторых, кто кроме вас пойдет к ней. 

Кондо-сан сидит какое-то время, насупившись, прежде чем обиженно сказать:

— Тоши, ты говоришь ужасные вещи. Разве Отаэ-сан не прекрасней всех на свете? 

— Я ведь говорю совсем не об этом, — отвечает Хиджиката с усталым вздохом. — Нам нужно заработать денег, а Шимура много не соберет. Только ваши сбережения. 

— Так давайте предложим и другим? В старших классах полно красивых девчонок. Займись этим, Хиджиката, — говорит Сого и широко зевает, пока достает из кармана пиджака маску для сна и цепляет ее на лоб. 

— Не смей спать на собрании, паршивец, — рявкает Хиджиката, а потом отвлекается на записи. — Ладно. Что еще? 

— Можно поставить бочку с водой, а рядом мишень. Делаешь бросок, попадаешь в мишень — Чайна оказывается в воде, — предлагает Сого и все же натягивает маску на глаза. 

— У тебя есть идеи без членовредительства этой рыжей девчонки? — ворчит Хиджиката, а потом замолкает, прежде чем издать довольный смешок. — Аукцион! 

— Не думаю, что продавать девчонок это хорошая идея. А Чайну еще никто и не купит, — говорит Сого, закидывая руки за голову. 

Он совсем не ожидает нападения, поэтому ойкает, когда Хиджиката оттягивает маску и отпускает. Дернувшись на стуле, Сого снимает маску и растирает кожу, хмуро глядя на Хиджикату . 

— Хватит уже. Ругаешь Кондо-сана, а сам чем отличаешься со своей обсессией? 

— Хиджиката-сан, ты такой умный, — ерничает Сого. — Так придумай же что-то нормальное, и желательно обойтись без статьи за торговлю людьми. 

— Я бы давно уже рассказал о своей идее, не нуди вы о девчонках, — цедит сквозь зубы Хиджиката и отмахивается от протестующего Кондо-сана. — Продавать будем не людей, а услуги, — Хиджиката упрямо продолжает, несмотря на ехидный взгляд Сого: — Обозначим, что лот — это вечер, проведенный с тем, кого покупают. Если в будках будут сидеть девчонки, то на аукционе будут парни. 

Хиджиката утыкается в свой ежедневник, записывая идею, а Сого смотрит на него, испытывая смешанные чувства. Желание поиздеваться как всегда побеждает. 

— Не думал, что можно придумать что-то хуже работорговли, но ты бьешь свои рекорды, Хиджиката. Проституция? Вот уж не ожидал, — Сого цокает языком и качает головой. 

— Да ладно тебе, Сого, — мягко осаживает его Кондо-сан. — Идея отличная, надо только правила расписать. — Он дотягивается и одобрительно хлопает Хиджикату по плечу, а потом мечтательно продолжает: — Возможно, этот аукцион даст возможность скромным и воспитанным барышням остаться наедине с их тайными возлюбленными. 

Сого фыркает: и гадать не надо, о ком Кондо-сан размечтался. 

— Скорее эти скромные и воспитанные барышни заставят делать за них грязную работу. Например, тайно бросить в бак с белой спортивной формой красный носок. 

Хиджиката щурится, прежде чем рявкнуть:

— Я так и знал, что это ты, паршивец. 

Сого невинно округляет глаза и смахивает с рукава пылинку. 

— О чем ты, Хиджиката? Я даже не знаю, где ты живешь. И тем более — где ты стираешь свою форму, — по давней привычке Сого незаметно скрещивает пальцы под столом, а потом меняет тему: — Думаю, стоит ввести плату за вход. И я еще поговорю с сестрой, может она согласится поучаствовать. 

Хиджиката сразу затыкается и сглатывает, когда слышит про Мицубу. Сого его даже немного жалеет, но на войне все средства хороши. 

— Попроси ее принести хотя бы немного той помадки. И шоколада. Да, будет сложно выбрать между сладостями Мицубы-сан и поцелуями Отаэ-сан, — смеется Кондо-сан, а Хиджиката не может промолчать:

— Это если Шимура согласится, — говорит он хмуро, а Кондо-сан отмахивается. 

— Отаэ-сан никогда не отказывалась помочь школе, особенно если какие-то клубы могут закрыть. 

Хиджиката откашливается и подводит черту в ежедневнике. 

— На мне девчонки и общие вопросы, на Кондо-сане аукцион и учителя… 

— С меня Мицуба и козни над Чайной, — согласно кивает Сого и встает со стула, не слушая протесты Хиджикаты. 

Кондо-сан смеется ему вслед, но Сого не слишком долго радуется мелочной победе. Впереди полно дел.

Сого с сосредоточенным видом раскладывает ужин по тарелкам, обильно поливает обе порции соусом табаско и ставит тарелки на котацу, прислушиваясь к разговору, обрывки которого слышны сквозь раздвинутые створки. Он успевает составить на стол все закуски, когда Мицуба входит, задвинув за собой фусума, и садится на свое место, дожидаясь, пока Сого устроится напротив.

От нее привычно пахнет шоколадом, и Сого вдыхает аромат, перебивающий даже табаско и специи. Мицуба пристально оглядывает заставленный тарелками стол, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Сого. 

— Что опять придумал Сакамото-сан? — мягко спрашивает она, пока берет палочки в руки и двигает тарелку ближе к себе. 

Сого даже не удивляется такой проницательности. 

— Ярмарка. Что-то там про клубы и бал, — Сого взмахивает палочками пренебрежительно и некстати вспоминает про Чайну, обожающую набивать рот битком и параллельно болтать. Только поэтому он начинает есть очень аккуратно, заслуживая одобрительный взгляд Мицубы. 

Который, впрочем, быстро сменяется очередным насмешливым. 

— Опять не слушал Хиджикату-сана? 

Сого неопределенно дергает плечом и отвечает, только прожевав: 

— Суть я уловил, мне снова нужно будет проследить за Кондо-саном, подстраховать Хиджикату и не дать Чайне все испортить. Ничего нового. 

Мицуба не смотрит на него, когда он упоминает Чайну, но Сого все же замечает усмешку, мелькнувшую в уголках губ. 

— Значит, ярмарка, — задумчиво говорит она, подчистив тарелку до последней рисинки. — Ладно. Поможешь мне в магазине в Рождество. 

Сого выгибает брови, а Мицуба отвечает на невысказанный вопрос. 

— Ну и что, предпочитаю подготовиться к валу заранее. 

— Детский труд в стране запрещен, если ты не в курсе, — лениво говорит Сого, подперев щеку кулаком. 

— Передай это детям, если вдруг увидишь.

Мицуба мило улыбается и греет руки о кружку с зеленым чаем. Впрочем, она не делает ни одного глотка, потому что знает — Сого до сих пор не научился заваривать приемлемый чай, как ни старался. 

— Ярмарка совсем скоро, но пока я займусь уроками. 

Мило улыбнувшись, Сого встает и уходит к себе, поцеловав Мицубу в щеку. Запах шоколада становится только сильнее, когда его губы касаются мягкой кожи, и Сого рассеянно замечает, что он давно уже привык к этой горькой сладости. 

Вместо уроков он ложится на кровать, включает на телефоне подборку треков одного не самого известного композитора и закидывает руки за голову. Сого жмурится и сосредотачивается, оказываясь в зале, знакомом до последнего закоулка. Под вращающимся диско-шаром на танцполе не протолкнуться; Сого разглядывает безликие фигуры бегло, пока не замечает рыжую макушку с хитрой прической на другом конце зала, у высоких дверей, ведущих на балкон. 

В фантазии нет звуков, и танцующие разряженные парочки должны выглядеть странно, но Сого все же слышит музыку из реальности, не задумавшись подстраивая под нее и разноцветные блики на паркетном полу, и движения массовки. 

По опоясывающему зал второму ярусу Сого доходит до лестницы и за считанные минуты оказывается прямо перед Чайной, галантно подставляя ей локоть. Чайна смотрит на Сого несколько секунд и все же кладет ладонь на его плечо, следуя за ним на улицу, где царит влажная летняя ночь. Неяркие светильники разгоняют сумрак, позволяя Сого разглядывать профиль Чайны, когда они подходят к балюстраде. 

В этот раз на ней изящное красное платье, а лицо скрыто маской такого же цвета. Но Сого все равно знает, что здесь именно она. По изгибу губ. По взгляду из-под полуприкрытых век. По силе, с которой ее пальцы сжимаются на поручне. 

Сого кладет ладонь поверх ее, поглаживая подушечками пальцев нежную кожу. Сегодня она снова осталась рядом, и от этого сердце Сого стучит быстрее, потому что только в фантазии он способен не скатиться к взаимным оскорблениям, а просто наслаждаться прикосновениями. 

Конечно, стоит Чайне узнать, к чьему плечу она прижимается, она мгновенно исчезнет и больше никогда не останется рядом. Но сейчас, когда он находится в безопасности, предоставленной маской, закрывающей его лицо, Сого позволяет себе больше. 

В реальности музыка переключается на красивую лиричную мелодию и, воспользовавшись случаем, Сого предлагает Чайне ладонь, сохраняя свой галантный образ, над которым работает уже столько времени. Чайна улыбается удивительно обольстительно и вкладывает свои пальцы в его, позволяя прижать себя и вести в танце. Правда, они скорее топчутся на месте, но Сого сосредоточен на том, как небольшая и упругая грудь Чайны потирается о его, как ткань ее платья шелестит, стоит им сделать еще один шаг по балкону. Но сильнее всего его зачаровывает то, как Чайна дышит. Быстро, поверхностно, _возбужденно_.

Сого хочется верить, что Чайна действительно заинтересована в нем. У него достаточно самомнения для такого вывода. Но у бала-маскарада в фантазии есть ряд недостатков. Он совпадает с теми достоинствами, о которых Сого думал десятью минутами раньше. 

Когда Чайна доверчиво кладет голову на его плечо, Сого даже улыбается уголком губ, а потом чуть перемещает ладонь по ее спине, останавливаясь на пояснице. Чайна вздыхает и крепче сжимает его плечо и ладонь, а потом смотрит на него и тянется к губам. 

У Сого нервно мокнут подмышки, но вовсе не потому что его раньше никто не целовал. А просто потому что это _она_. 

Ее губы на вкус сладкие, Сого скользит по ним языком, прежде чем она все же позволяет проникнуть в рот. Он сжимает ее крепче, но она даже не пытается отстраниться, только выдыхает в поцелуй. 

И когда Сого уже хочет перейти на следующую базу, Чайна легко отталкивает его, смотрит с сожалением и исчезает. 

Безликие все еще танцуют под музыку, которой не существует в этом мире, а он раздраженно пинает балюстраду и со вздохом разочарования возвращается в реальность к несделанной домашке.

Мацудайра ловит Сого на выходе из мужской раздевалки. В его губах зажат мятый сигаретный фильтр, а сама сигарета будто была распотрошена, а потом повторно забита. Сого смотрит на Мацудайру с тщательно скрываемым раздражением, как глядел бы на любое препятствие между ним и наблюдением за девчонками из секции синхронного плавания.

— Со-кун, я хотел с тобой обсудить аттракционы, — неразборчиво бормочет Мацудайра, демонстрируя стиснутые зубы, но потом все же убирает сигарету в металлический портсигар и продолжает четко: — В этот раз тир будет с нормальными ружьями, я все устрою. 

Сого едва сдерживает тяжелый вздох. 

— Сэнсей, вы же знаете, что это запрещено правилами школы. Только пластиковые пульки, — говорит он с сожалением — ведь и сам мечтал "промахнуться" и попасть в Чайну. Конечно же так, чтобы не поранить. В задницу, например. 

Мацудайра брезгливо морщится и поджимает губы, словно очень хочет сплюнуть на пол. 

— Значит, сделаем бочку с водой и стрельбу из лука! Надо же мне покорять девочек! 

Сого хочет напомнить ему про жену и дочь, как раз перешедшую в старшую школу, но Мацудайра уже уходит прочь, вновь доставая мятую сигарету из портсигара. 

По пути в бассейн Сого морщится, проходя мимо кабинета Мацудайры — пропитавший стены табачный дым смешивается с запахом чистящего средства и воды из бассейна. Так себе коктейль, и Сого проскакивает это место как можно быстрее. 

Хинова провожает его внимательным взглядом, но Сого ангельски улыбается и проскакивает мимо нее, к трибунам, быстро взлетает почти на самый верх и достает из рюкзака ежедневник. Хинова следит за ним еще несколько секунд, а потом снова поворачивается к бассейну, в котором группа как раз отрабатывает подводные элементы и над водой регулярно появляются стройные ножки. 

Хотя сейчас Сого не против попялиться на девчонок с ног до головы — пока они без жуткой боевой раскраски. Ну и заодно отметить ради приличия в списке дел пункт другой. 

Сого пропускает момент, когда в бассейн заглядывает Ямазаки, и спохватывается слишком поздно — тот уже поднимается по ступеням, нервно улыбаясь под пристальным взглядом Хиновы. Споткнувшись, он едва удерживается на ногах, а стопка каких-то бумаг дрожит в его руках. Сого, затаив дыхание, представляет, как листы разлетаются по всему бассейну, но Ямазаки крепко стискивает их и со вздохом облегчения садится на жесткое сидение рядом. 

— Окита-кун, Кондо-сан просил передать, что с командами баскетболистов и бейсболистов он договорился. Где-то здесь у меня были черновые варианты правил аукциона, — Ямазаки запинается и пытается выглядеть нужную бумажку в ворохе, но только чертыхается, когда половина стопки все же выскальзывает на пол. — Хиджиката-сан меня убьет, — обреченно скулит он, глядя на ускользающие все ниже по трибуне папки. 

Пока Ямазаки ползает, собирая свой бардак, Сого, устало вздохнув, поднимает с пола скрепленную степлером брошюру — те самые правила. Общий регламент ярмарки лежит на скамейке ниже, только чудом не попавший в жвачку, прилепленную кем-то на металлический каркас. 

Достав ручку, Сого быстро делает пометки в ежедневнике, а бумажки в итоге прячет в рюкзак и встает. Спускаясь по лестнице, он с сожалением смотрит на девчонок в бассейне и пытается незаметно пробраться мимо Ямазаки. И у Сого даже почти получается, но у самой двери он слышит обиженный возглас за спиной:

— Окита-кун, что мне передать Хиджикате? 

— Скажи ему, что регламент у него отстой, — отвечает Сого и наконец уходит. 

Если Ямазаки так легко его нашел, значит у него осталось только одно безопасное место, где можно побыть в тишине. Жаль только, что там не будет красивых девчонок. 

На крыше школы ветрено и ярко светит солнце. Сого уходит в угол, игнорируемый всеми курильщиками из-за удаленности от двери: когда за перерыв нужно успеть и перекусить, и доделать домашку, и перекурить — каждая секунда на счету. Зато Сого никто не дергает, и никакого никотинового запаха, въевшегося в крышу. Про вонючую пепельницу он вообще молчит. 

Усевшись на крышу, Сого приваливается к одной из стенок, снова достает из рюкзака ежедневник и бумажки Хиджикаты. Регламент, конечно, отвратный, но исправить его все равно придется. 

Солнце немного перемещается по небу, когда Сого слышит шаги за спиной. Замерев, он надеется, что это очередной курильщик, который просто вышел на перерыве, но шаги приближаются. 

— Окита-кун, ты что здесь делаешь? — тянет лениво Гинпачи, выходя из-за стенки и глядя на Сого сверху вниз. — Неужели ты куришь? Я ужасно разочарован в тебе. 

Его голос все так же безэмоционален, и Сого очень сильно сомневается в искренности Гинпачи. Особенно при виде привычного взгляда дохлой рыбы. 

— Гинпачи-сэнсей, вы как раз вовремя, — в тон отвечает Сого и выискивает один из пунктов, который касается Гинпачи. — Надеюсь, вы помните, что должны дежурить и на ярмарке, — он сверяется с другим листом, — и на аукционе, и даже на балу?

Гинпачи достает из кармана халата мятую пачку дешевых сигарет и кривится, пока подкуривает одну. 

— Лучше бы ты курил, а не учился, Окита-кун. 

— Курит у нас Хиджиката, — любезно говорит Сого. — Кто-то же должен действительно заниматься ярмаркой, раз никто больше не справляется.

Сого улыбается и взглядом дает понять, что ни в коем случае не намекает последней фразой на его, Гинпачи, несостоятельность как классного руководителя и заодно куратора школьных мероприятий. Гинпачи цыкает зубом и отворачивается от Сого, разглядывая окрестные кварталы и виднеющуюся зеленую шапку парка неподалеку.

— Разве ты не должен дергать за косички Кагуру-тян? — Гинпачи насмешливо щурится, выдыхая вонючий дым.

Ветром его сносит прямо Сого в лицо, но он даже не морщится, когда все так же любезно отвечает:

— Разве вы не должны на педсовете обсуждать экзаменационную программу для старших классов? У меня вот тут записано. — Сого быстро листает ежедневник, пока не находит нужную страницу. — Среда, двенадцатое, три часа дня.

Гинпачи смотрит на него подозрительно, а Сого отвечает максимально честным взглядом.

— Разве сегодня не вторник? — голос Гинпачи тоже пропитан подозрительностью, но теперь Сого позволяет себе слегка усмехнуться. Гинпачи чертыхается сквозь зубы, быстро тушит сигарету и сбегает с крыши, оставляя Сого в одиночестве и прекрасном расположении духа.

Даже доработка регламента идет теперь гораздо бодрее, и Сого успевает закончить все за час. Свежую копию Сого посыпает перцем и чесоточным порошком и кладет в сумку Хиджикаты за десять минут до конца тренировки бейсбольной команды. 

У купленного по пути домой чуперта божественный вкус триумфа.

К следующей субботе Сого всерьез рассматривает вариант перевода в другую школу. Переезд в другой город или даже страну выглядит тоже весьма заманчиво. И дело вовсе не в том, что он не справляется с подготовкой — он просто идеален. И не в том, что индивидуальные проекты по трем предметам как-то не хотят совмещаться в единую упорядоченную структуру его расписания — с этим, конечно, Сого придется попотеть. Но если прибавить к этому еще все его дополнительные факультативы, помощь сестре, домашние обязанности и динамо-Чайну — получится весьма весомая причина для побега.

Даже табаско, подлитый в майонез Хиджикаты не помогает ему расслабиться. Хотя лицо у Хиджикаты тогда было шедевральным. Венец коллекции Сого, который возможно сможет перебить только кадр с аттракциона. Сого уверен, что тот самый миг, когда сидение опустится, роняя Хиджикату в бочку с водой, станет финальной точкой его поисков. Но это не точно. 

Просто потому что с тем же успехом фаворитом может стать аналогичный кадр с Чайной взамен. 

Сого не считает себя мстительным, но после нескольких провальных попыток перехода на следующую базу ему хочется обиженно напакостить. Ни разу Чайна не позволила себя полапать. И это в фантазии! Да, конечно, поцелуи стали только слаще, ее движения более расслабленными, но Сого и так не слишком терпелив, а с кровью, отлившей от мозга, и вовсе с трудом соображает. 

Вот так, лежа на своей кровати и размышляя о собственной невезучести, Сого понял, что его утягивает в фантазию. 

Комната, в которой он оказывается, едва освещена тусклыми настенными лампами и толстыми свечами, расставленными вокруг кровати. В сумраке Сого не сразу замечает Чайну, устроившуюся ровно в центре постели. Ее взгляд направлен прямо на него, но разглядеть ее эмоции не выходит, поэтому он только криво улыбается и делает шаг к ней, затаив дыхание и не веря, что ошибался на ее счет. 

По кровати что-то разбросано, и он протягивает руку, сжимая в пальцах нежный лепесток розы темного цвета. Его улыбка становится слегка насмешливой, особенно когда он наконец видит, что на Чайне простая легкая пижама: майка и короткие, свободные шорты. 

Чайна комкает лепестки в руках, будто это помогает ей отвлечься от охватившей нервозности, а Сого становится не смешно, когда он осознает ее страх. 

Здесь, под прикрытием несуществующей реальности он может себе позволить быть сопереживающим, заботливым и нежным с ней. Это удивительное чувство, и Сого возможно не против поскорее рискнуть и перенести его в настоящее. 

Он опирается коленом на постель, помедлив несколько мгновений, прежде чем забраться полностью, не отрывая взгляда от Чайны. Контраст между ними довольно забавен: расстегнутая белая рубашка и строгие брюки против простенькой пижамки. Строгая маска скрывает большую часть его лица, но Сого и так понимает: Чайна перенесла его в свою фантазию из его, о маскараде. 

Она сводит ноги и смотрит на него напряженно, но Сого только ложится рядом с ней и осторожно касается обнаженной кожи: ведет по ногам кончиками пальцев; мягко гладит полоску обнаженного плоского живота между краем майки и резинкой шортов; переходит на руки, тут же покрывшиеся мурашками. В последнюю очередь он скользит по шее и открытым ключицам, а потом наклоняется и прижимается губами к пульсирующей жилке на горле. 

Чайна резко выдыхает, но его голову не отталкивает, позволяя вылизывать шею широкими мазками языка. Позволяя потирать напряженные соски кончиками пальцев. И даже позволяя прикусить кожу на ключице, оставив крошечную красную метку. 

Гул крови в висках оглушает, но Сого жадно и в то же время осторожно изучает Чайну. Запоминает малейшую дрожь, рваные вдохи в ответ на его касания. Лучшей похвалой становится то, как она запускает пальцы в его волосы, прижимая еще ближе к себе.

Сого ведет ладонью ниже, теперь Чайна раздвигает ноги, позволяя коснуться себя и там через уже влажную ткань. Языком он ласкает ее грудь прямо через майку и, кажется, что Чайна уже вся мокрая: от слюны и не только. 

Отстранившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Сого смотрит на Чайну, пока она не поднимает на него ошалевший взгляд. Она облизывает губы раз за разом, а потом несмело тянется рукой к его лицу. Сого перехватывает ее ладонь и прижимает к губам, целуя пальцы, но Чайна выворачивается и касается маски, потянув на себя одну из завязок. 

Похолодев, Сого ловит ее снова и теперь уже силой убирает руку Чайны, а потом понимает: чувственная атмосфера исчезла, оставив лишь жаркое, пульсирующее возбуждение. Страх перед подобной откровенностью убивает все желание продолжать, и Сого впервые оставляет Чайну в одиночестве.

В длинной очереди к будке поцелуев Сого стоит так, словно не придерживает место Кондо-сану, а позирует на фотосессии. По крайней мере он думает, что вел бы себя именно так — но никаких съемок у него, разумеется, не было. Не считая любительских кадров, снятых Мицубой во время школьных выступлений.

— Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь. 

По невнятным звукам, перемежающимся чавканьем, Сого опознает Чайну, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Даже не хочу знать, зачем я тебе понадобился, Чайна, — лениво тянет он и смотрит на нее, слегка повернувшись.

У нее на щеке капля шоколадного соуса с данго, но его взгляд замирает на ее губах, вспоминая ночную фантазию и желая воплотить ее в реальность болезненно сильно. Встряхнувшись, он отводит взгляд в сторону. За плечом Чайны привычно маячит ее подруга Токугава, и Сого успевает заметить, как та закатывает глаза, устав даже от самой перспективы выслушивания очередного обмена шпильками. 

— Камуи сказал, что ты будешь сидеть на бочке с водой. Я так надеялась попасть в мишень, — глумливо хихикает Чайна и запихивает в рот последний шарик данго, измазывая губы соусом и быстро облизываясь.

От этого движения пах Сого обжигает жаром, и ему приходится спрятать руки в карманах джинсов, чтобы не привлекать внимания к своей эрекции. Любые насмешки тоже вылетают из головы, и Сого секунду нелепо хлопает глазами, а потом злится: на себя, на глупую Чайну и даже на Токугаву, глядящую на него с любопытством — вот уж кто точно заметил его маневр.

— Ты такая доверчивая, Чайна. Может ты еще и Гинпачи-сэнсею веришь? — ехидно спрашивает Сого, а сам смотрит на киоск, заставленный поделками секции кукол. Куклы выглядят аляповато, некоторые — откровенно пугающе, но рядом топчется несколько покупателей, а значит, спрос есть.

— Конечно верю! — оскорбленно вскидывается Чайна, от возмущения едва не подавившись толком не пережеванным данго.

Сого снова пялится на нее в упор, старательно удерживая на лице маску невыразимой скуки.

— В прошлом году он сказал, что передаст все письма Санта-Клаусу, если вместе с письмами будет хотя бы одна коробка шоколада. 

Чайна кивает, а между ее бровей появляется крошечная морщинка — признак абсолютной серьезности. 

— Я тогда принесла пять — на всякий случай.

Вздохнув, Сого снова не может найти подходящий ответ.

— Санта хотя бы подарил тебе то, что ты хотела? 

— Нет, — она вызывающе вскидывает подбородок и смотрит на него угрожающе. — Но это ничего не доказывает! И вообще, чего ты стрелки переводишь? — Возмущается она, ткнув его пальцем в грудь. — Настолько отчаялся, что готов заплатить деньги за первый поцелуй?

Он мимоходом проверяет, не осталось ли на футболке пятно, но в этот раз Чайна смогла не сильно измазаться. Стоящие рядом уже начинают коситься на них, прислушиваясь к разговору — Чайна как раз повышает голос. А Сого морщится и поворачивает голову в сторону будки, замечая, как Шимура меняется с какой-то девчонкой из параллели. С облегчением выдохнув, он ухмыляется:

— Только такие девственницы как ты к девятнадцати годам до сих пор ни с кем не целовались.

Токугава охает, а лицо Чайны наливается краснотой. Сого почти наяву видит обратный отсчет до того, как она вцепится в его лицо, поэтому тактически отступает к киоску сестры. Ни в коем случае не сбегает, нет.

Мицуба выглядит расслабленной, несмотря на толпу у прилавка. На ее лице привычная мягкая улыбка, и только по взъерошенной челке заметно, что ей требуется помощь. Сого ловко ныряет под стойку, моет руки и с ангельской улыбкой теснит Мицубу от кофемашины, споро выполняя заказы. 

Когда от киоска отходит последний в очереди покупатель — один из младшеклассников, — они выдыхают, позволяя себе небольшую передышку. Сого как раз замечает, как алчно косятся на них несколько домохозяек, уставших на затянувшемся мастер-классе по скрапбукингу. 

Мицуба опирается бедром на идеально чистую стойку и смотрит на него с любопытством. Сого в ответ молча выгибает бровь, и только тогда Мицуба говорит:

— Дважды подходил Хиджиката-кун. Один раз — смутился и забыл свои пирожные, а потом все же вернулся за ними, и мы немного поболтали. Я не знала, что вы проводите аукцион.

Сого дергает плечом и отворачивается к кофемашине, чтобы еще раз протереть идеально чистую панель. На всякий случай.

— Инициатива Хиджикаты, — уточняет он противным голосом. — Не думаю, что от этой затеи будет хотя бы какой-то профит, — добавляет он уже спокойно. — Кто вообще станет делать ставки на таких лузеров? Там ведь будут в основном спортсмены. Баскетбольная и бейсбольная команда? Кажется, еще несколько ботаников, — сощурившись перечисляет он, пока поправляет ровные стопки бумажных стаканчиков на кофемашине и добавляет трубочки в стакан.

— И дисциплинарный комитет, — в тон ему продолжает Мицуба. — Действительно, кто же захочет получить возможность побыть рядом со своим тайным интересом.

Она улыбается, когда он поворачивается к ней, нахмурившись.

— Дисциплинарный комитет не участвует в этом спектакле.

— А Хиджиката-кун считает иначе. И в списке участников я точно видела ваши имена.

— Чертов Хиджиката. — Сого шипит сквозь зубы, кидает тряпку на прилавок и собирается все исправить.

И, если понадобится, хорошенько врезать одному самоуверенному придурку.

Часом позже он стоит на помосте, установленном посреди их спортивного стадиона, и прислушивается к унылому голосу Гинпачи, на плечи которого легла роль аукциониста.

Гнусный Хиджиката, конечно же, не согласился внести изменения в список “лотов” аукциона. Потому что “списки расклеены по всей школе, меньше надо было спать, придурок” и “никакая это не месть тебе, слишком много чести”. Сого готов поклясться, что на самом деле слышал что-то про любимую футболку и красный носок, но гнусный Хиджиката все опять будет отрицать.

— Не переживай ты так, Со-кун, — насмешливо тянет рыжий придурок, отирающийся рядом и нацепивший маскарадную маску на лицо. — Думаю, кто-нибудь из жалости выкупит твой лот. Я слышал, Отосе жаловалась на грязные окна. Будет тебе работенка.

— Лучше уж грязные окна, чем отбиваться от приставаний влюбленной Токугавы, — в ответ фыркает Сого и прячет руки в карманы, скучающим взглядом окидывая небольшую толпу, собравшуюся у помоста.

— О чем ты? — помолчав, все же спрашивает рыжий придурок, а Сого цокает языком и как раз замечает в толпе Чайну с неизменной Токугавой под боком.

Рядом с Гинпачи мнется Ямазаки. В свете софитов заметно как он бледен. А еще на него тоже надета маскарадная маска, и Сого хмурится, бросив быстрый взгляд на другую половину помоста, где стоят те, чьи лоты уже выкуплены. На них тоже нацеплены маски. 

Сого нервно сглатывает. От перспективы быть узнанным Чайной у него уже в реальности мокнут подмышки и ладони, приходится незаметно вытереть руки о бедра и глянуть в сторону ступенек с помоста. Путь к побегу перегораживает курящий не смотря на все запреты Мацудайра и гнусный Хиджиката, как раз поднимающийся наверх. На долю секунды Сого позволяет себе помечтать об ужасающе мучительной смерти для Хиджикаты, а потом выдыхает, нервно ковыряя пальцем шов на джинсах.

— Вот, надень, — ворчит Хиджиката, подойдя к Сого и пихнув ему в руки такую же маску как у рыжего придурка.

Сого смотрит в толпу, замечая Мицубу, и отпихивает маску обратно. 

— Сам надень, гнусный Хиджиката.

— Теперь до конца жизни будешь меня так звать? — устало говорит Хиджиката, а потом вздыхает и переводит взгляд на рыжего придурка, который как раз занял место Ямазаки рядом с Гинпачи.

— Не так уж долго осталось, — безразлично тянет Сого и смотрит на небо, расцвеченное закатными красками.

Заунывный речитатив Гинпачи усыпляет Сого, но в толпе девчонок заметное оживление. Хитрый гнусный Хиджиката составил очередность лотов от откровенно слабых до самых интересных. Хотя Сого искренне не понимает, почему сам Хиджиката до сих пор не вышел в круг софитов.

За рыжего придурка торг идет стремительно. Сого не следит, только слышит выкрики из толпы и приглушенную ругань тех, кому ставки стали не по карману. Он почти уверен, что победительницей в итоге будет Токугава, которая пускает на рыжего придурка слюни с появления того в классе.

Когда Сого уже делает шаг к Гинпачи, чертов Хиджиката все же ухитряется натянуть маску на лоб Сого. Приходится стиснуть зубы и поправить ее, надев нормально. Оставшиеся шаги подобны пути на эшафот, причем казнь должна быть долгой и мучительной. Прямо как смерть гнусного Хиджикаты.

Гинпачи окидывает его быстрым взглядом, а потом начинает торги. Сого только нелепо моргает, ослепленный светом софитов. Теперь понятно, почему Ямазаки был так бледен. Сого тоже вряд ли выглядит сейчас привлекательно. Уж точно не с мокрой от пота спиной.

В голове вертится жалкая надежда, что Чайна все же окажется невообразимо глупой и не поймет, кто скрывается под маской ее преданного фантазера, но чем дольше длится торг, тем сильнее сжимается пружина страха внутри. И когда он слышит скупое “продано”, то едва может двигаться. Хиджикате приходится подтолкнуть его и только тогда Сого оживает, стряхивая напряженное оцепенение. И даже выдавливает нелепую кривую усмешку, замечая довольную рожу рыжего придурка.

За гнусного Хиджикату торг заканчивается быстрее всех. Сого смотрит на него с раздражением, но заметить покупателя не успевает. Зато после окончания аукциона он наконец может спуститься с помоста и подойти к Мицубе, чтобы пожаловаться, отгоняя от себя мысли о Чайне.

Гнусный Хиджиката уже мнется рядом и краснеет, как девственник.

— Хиджиката-сан, разве тебе не надо решать какие-нибудь вопросные вопросы? Подальше отсюда, — противным голосом тянет Сого и хмурится, заметив усмешку на лице Мицубы.

— Будь повежливее, Сого. Я ведь выкупила Хиджикату-куна, он может стоять рядом со мной.

Сого немеет и ощущает, как земля уходит из-под его ног. Такого предательства от сестры он не ждал, но не успевает даже отреагировать на вероломство, чувствуя осторожные хлопки по плечу. Рывком обернувшись, он видит перед собой Токугаву с яркими пятнами румянца на щеках.

— Рыжий — там, — грубо говорит Сого и кивает в сторону рыжего придурка, стоящего рядом с незнакомой девчонкой. Токугава хмурит брови, бросает быстрый взгляд в указанном направлении, а потом смотрит обратно на Сого. — Что?

Токугава расправляет складку на рукаве своего кимоно, а потом отвечает тихо, но уверенно:

— Это я выкупила твой лот.

Сого вначале открывает рот, но закрывает его обратно так ничего и не сказав.Токугава тянет его за собой, а Сого почему-то идет следом с пустой головой. Он еще издалека замечает Чайну, сидящую на нижней линии трибун, и пытается затормозить, но Токугава упрямо сжимает пальцы, не позволяя ему вывернуться. И можно было все же высвободиться, только Сого не хочет причинять ей боль и сдерживается.

Чайна смотрит на него удивительно взрослым взглядом и комкает в руках программку аукциона, украшенную сверху маскарадной маской. Той же, что все еще надета на Сого.

Той же, что была надета на нем во всех его фантазиях про нее, Чайну.

— Вот. — Токугава протягивает Чайне какую-то бумажку и продолжает: — Лот действует четыре часа. Надеюсь, вы все выясните и не поубиваете друг друга. — Она смеривает внимательным взглядом сначала Чайну, потом его, а потом разворачивается и уходит обратно к киоскам, расцвеченным фонариками.

Гул толпы и эхо музыки забивает тишину между ними. Сого сутулится и прячет руки в карманах, не зная, что сказать. Чайна и тут его опережает:

— Держи. — Она вытягивает ладонь с зажатой бумагой о покупке, и Сого смотрит на нее, но не забирает. Чайна опускает руку, устав ждать, и сильнее стискивает, оставляя на листе заломы. — Шутка у тебя как-то затянулась.

Ее голос звучит хрипло и также взросло, каким выглядел ее взгляд. 

— Я не шутил, — Сого криво ухмыляется и откашливается, не желая звучать также хрипло. — Может обойдемся без этой драмы? — спрашивает он с надеждой и наконец срывает осточертевшую маску, отбрасывая ее на трибуну.

— Да, сразу перейдем к драке, — с готовностью поддакивает Чайна и замахивается сжатым кулаком.

Сого легко перехватывает его, сжимая одной рукой. Чайна, зарычав, повторяет попытку уже другой рукой, но Сого перехватывает и ее, а потом легко тянет, и Чайна прижимается к его груди, замерев.

Сглотнув слюну, Сого отпускает ее руки и обнимает, прислушиваясь к шторму обалдевших эмоций внутри и к дрожащей Чайне.

— Я не шутил, — еще раз повторяет Сого, чувствуя себя говорящим попугаем, но Чайна, кажется, даже смеется в ответ. Совсем недолго и неуверенно. Возможно даже слегка истерично.

— Гребаный садист, — шипит она и довольно больно тычет в бок своим кулаком, а потом поднимает голову и смотрит в его глаза. — Только попробуй так еще раз со мной…

Сого наклоняется и прижимается губами к ее рту, не позволяя даже договорить. Губы у Чайны такие же сладкие, как он представлял. И дело даже не в съеденных ранее данго. Он отстраняется, облизывается, замечая ее слегка ошалевший вид и, криво ухмыльнувшись, говорит:

— Я поцеловал тебя, потому что хочу этого. Ну и ещё, чтобы заткнуть тебя ненадолго.


End file.
